fargofilmmakingfandomcom-20200213-history
2008 Forx Film Fest
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The seventh annual Forx Film Fest was held November 7-8 2008 at the Empire Arts Center in Grand Forks, North Dakota. Showings began at 7:00 Friday evening, continuing Saturday afternoon and evening. Once again opening the festival was a film that played at the Empire during its first year of operation, and closing the festival was a repeat screening of the Empire-produced 2006 movie, Music to My Ears. Awards and Award Winners ::Best Feature: No entries submitted for competition this year ::Best Short: Heavenly Sight (2007) ::Best Documentary: When the Landscape Is Quiet Again: The Legacy of Art Link (2008) ::Best Music Video: The Whisky Sam Performance Video (2008) ::Best Student Production: A Day with Mom (2006) ::Audience Favorite: When the Landscape Is Quiet Again: The Legacy of Art Link (2008) The full schedule for the seventh year of the festival is as follows: November 7 Friday Evening Session * Registration and welcome * Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde (1920) directed by John S. Robertson :77 minutes - sci-fi fantasy ::This John Barrymore version of the classic Robert Louis Stevenson novel about split personality originally played at the historic Empire Theatre September 27-28, 1920, exactly six months after the film's New York opening and less than a year after the Empire's November 10, 1919 opening. * Duck/Duck/Goose (2008) directed by Debra Pflughoeft-Hassett :A fictional tale explores a couple's different perspectives on marriage. * The Jury Is Relieved (2008) directed by Michael Harvey :Three jurors need relief, each in a different way. * Elusive Shane (2005) directed by Shane Barrett :In this mockumentary, two hunters try to capture the Elusive Shane. * Manito (2008) directed by Deena Davis :Moving into a fully furnished, inexpensive home seems like a blessing for a young woman, until she realizes that it is more of a curse, in a way she never expected. * A Day in the Life Of (2008) directed by Tim Haas :On one of those days that starts off as though nothing could possibly go wrong, suddenly everything takes a bad turn and gets progressively worse. * Laundry Day (2008) directed by Jonah Andrist :After doing his laundry, an unlucky student discovers he has locked himself out of his dorm. * For the Least of These (2008) directed by Charity Reitmeier :A girl waits impatiently in a coffee shop for a boy, and once he arrives he does not create a favorable impression. * Some Kind of Woman (2008) directed by Alex Cavanaugh :A college student laments the fact that his girlfriend has dumped him, and then his roommate fixes him up with an unusual date. * Safeguard (2008) directed by Brandon Lewis :This two-minute mockumentary describes the mission of the North Dakota antiballistic missile site, its abandonment, and its subsequent use by alien spacecraft. * Don't Stop Me Now (2008) directed by Charity Reitmeier :Three girls do various activites to the accopaniment of Queen's "Don't Stop Me Now" in this music video. * Visual Music by Tara Morin, Kelley Barry, Michael Hoeft :Abstract patterns are animated in rhythm with swing music. * Morte Carnet Anime by Nick Tuinstra :Traditional hand-drawn animation dramatizes an old man's effort to sit on a park bench. * The Purse Chase by Sarah Amungaard, Sarah Winger :Cut-out animation depicts a woman who will stop at nothing to pursue a purse-snatcher. * True Story by Michael Hoeft :Motion-graphics animation illustrates Shel Silverstein's wild story. * High Noon by Sarah Schlagel :Two cowboys have a duel in traditional hand-drawn animation. * Me Stew by Tara Morin :Motion-graphics animation illustrates Shel Silverstein's story of a man who wants to feed others in an unusual way. * Romeo and Juliet by Jon Porter, Adrian Popescu :A variation on Shakespeare's characters is performed in cut-out animation. * Rain by Kelley Barry :Motion-graphics animation illustrates a fanciful story. * Letters of the Alphabet by Sarah Amungaard, Sarah Winger, Jon Porter, Adrian Popescu, Jessica Poppke, Lacey Thieschafer :Tradtionial hand-drawn animation illustrates various letters of the alphabet in action. * Alice in Wonderland: Chapters I, V, & VIII by Michael Hoeft, Kelley Barry, Tara Morin :Motion-graphics animation is used to dramatize excerpts from Lewis Carroll's famous story. * Flicker Film by Nick Tuinstra :Animated abstract patterns synchronize with electronic sounds. November 8 Saturday Afternoon Session * The Whisky Sam Performance Video (2008) by Christopher Jacobs :The band Whisky Sam performs nine songs on stage at the Diamond Lounge in Grand Forks. * Thurston (2007) by Tyler Schwanke and Mark Wickline :A young man in his twenties travels on a journey to find his best friend -- a stuffed animal. * ParaNora (2007) by Maxwell Heesch :A young woman discovers that fear is only as real as you make it. * The Pixels by Nikki Willhoit and Lucas Dooley :A boy plays God by controlling two computer game characters. * Carpe (2007) by Amber Johnson :An experimental narrative inspired by the music of the Russian Circles * Heavenly Sight (2008) by Tom Brandau :A young boy, dealing with the concept of death for the first time, finds meaning in a small detail. * Back Country (2008) by Tyler Schwanke and Mark Wickline :A man is kidnapped from his hotel and taken to the middle of nowhere to die. But is everything what it seems? * A Stroke of Insight (2008) by Barb Gregory :A woman tries to pull her life together after a divorce. * The Decision (2008) by Olivia Longie :A girl finds she is invited to two birthday parties the same day, one by her best friend and the other by the most popular girl in school. * A Man, His Stapler, and the Witness Protection Program (2008) by Gary Edwards III :When a young man breaks his boss' beloved stapler, the boss freaks out and the FBI must step in to protect him. * Unsolved (2008) by Halie Nettleton :A detective finds a body by a stream, and is surprised when the young man's ghost suddenly shows up to explain what happened. * Behind the Scenes with UND's English 299 Advanced Movie Production (2008) by Christopher Jacobs :Students in the spring semester movie production class at the University of North Dakota work on their projects in this documentary. * The Threat of the Mummy (2002) directed by Christopher Jacobs :106 minutes - sociopolitical satire and supernatural fantasy ::Activists steal an ancient mummy that a grad student plans to study, but they inadvertantly bring it back to life and discover it has plans and political aspirations of its own. Saturday Evening Session * When the Landscape Is Quiet Again: The Legacy of Art Link (2008) by Clay Jenkinson and David Swenson :This documentary on the life and contributions of former North Dakota governor Art Link, focuses on his strong agrarian idealism and concern for the state's future. * A Day with Mom (2006) by Tyler Schwanke :One year after her death, David's mother comes back to spend one final day with him in New York City. * Lone River (2008) by John Beaudine and Stephanie Morse :A young woman tries to make sense of her brother's actions after a death in the family. * - Awards Presentation - * Music to My Ears (2006) directed by Christopher Jacobs :119 minutes - musical comedy-romance ::Townspeople band together in an attempt to save a local landmark threatened with demolition. This backstage musical comedy was co-produced by and largely shot at the Empire Arts Center, and closed out last year's Forx Film Fest.